Conventionally, when a tire mainly used for high-speed continuous travel, such as line hauling, is used under free rolling usage conditions, uneven wear occurs in land portions in the shoulder regions of the tread portion. Technology for a conventional pneumatic tire that addresses this issue is described in Japanese Patent No. 4553064.